User talk:JamalH
Welcome here, Jamal . Alexandru 15:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, welcome! 15:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you both for your goodness. JamalH 15:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Could you please link your signature to your user page? That's way easier. 15:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It does not want to work, see: SUBST: 15:43, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If you enter a special code as a signature, you should check the box underneath. 15:44, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is it good now? SUBST:JamalH 15:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You should put the SUBST thing in the . 15:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There it was already so I removed. JamalH 15:48, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay :) I see it works. 15:50, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Residence As a Lovian inhabitant, you have the right to have one residence. This can be a house or an apartment (condo). You are free to choose one. No idea where? Here's a small list of all locations: Feel free! 16:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC) : Like to buy an house in my train village Pierlot 17:26, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hurbanova is a beautiful Slovak orientated town you can live in! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:55, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::I chose. When I become citizen I'll go live in the other town too. JamalH 09:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That'd be great. When you become citizen you'll be able to vote in these state elections, so OWHB could become Governor at last. 09:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll surely do. When I become citizen? JamalH 09:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I guess it won't take very long. When you're here for more than four days and you have made 50 useful (=no vandalism) edits, you can become a citizen. 09:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::So over two days I'll become citizen? JamalH 09:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes If you behave well 09:38, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm as well behaving as a dog. JamalH 09:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) DR's Thanks for fixing the double redirects 09:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem. JamalH 10:16, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Starý Slovenčina Ahoj Jamal, spytám sa hovoríš starý slovenčina. Je interreský jazýk... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Já am ani za mák plynný mluvčí of aby jazyk aby ne dovedu dovídat se ono nuže dobrá. Ona činit ne učit dávný Starý Slovák zde do Slovensko. Já cenit ona činit ne učit ono do Holandsko rovněž, také. Aby ne ono is neurč. člen poutavý jazyk jistě. JamalH 05:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Tebe mluvit Zamakský aha. Ona činit ne učit ono us zde jeden nebo druhý. --Oos Wes (Bès) 06:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Official citizenship You can become an official citizen. I just need you to confirm some information: * your official first name, surname (middle name is possible too) * your sex: male / female 14:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Can I keep my normal name like is in Slovakia? Then it is Michal Jamal Kranov Hustróva. I am male. JamalH 12:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::It means Michal Jamal Kranov to be my first name and Hustróva my last name. JamalH 12:37, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Welcome in Train Village Pierlot 12:41, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::: That's great. Jamal, welcome in Lovia! 12:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank you both. JamalH 12:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Welcome to the beautiful Kingdom of Lovia. How do I say welcome in Slovakia ? 12:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::At first, thank you too. At second, in Slovakia people say vitajte. Jamal Hustróva 13:00, 24 March 2008 ::::::::Vitajte in Lovia ! 13:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you again for your goodness. Jamal Hustróva 13:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Message You are invited to the Train Village Festival Pierlot Pierlot 13:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Message Would you like to be Chairman of Muza? Halle 16:27, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:21, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hello King, I deerly wished I can help, but I'm affraid I do not life in Kinley. Also I have enough home, I need not more. Also I think it is important for you to know I do not am got in politics, only in quarries. Jamal Hustróva 17:39, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's okay. It's just my duty to let all my citizens known what's going on Thanks for letting us know. 17:40, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I understanded always. A leader of a state must listen and he must hear and he must understand and he must doe and he must inform. Jamal Hustróva 17:45, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Indeed 17:48, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::You are so right. I need to vote. Jamal Hustróva 09:33, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed 12:26, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Ahoj :D Ža-čemó. Tatíš Ben Opat' do Forum:State elections? Satím ich. Máš ono ža tébo ;) --OWTB 14:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Budím. Ša diríš messengerom, budím robiť Futbal Hurbanova. Jamal Hustróva 16:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) First OWTB aske me polite to vote on Ben. Then I say a message about the FC Hurbanova. Jamal Hustróva 17:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :It's friendly of you to translate Your club looks good. George Matthews was planning to start a soccer competition, so maybe FC Hurb could join when it is founded. 17:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Of course we will. Hurbanova is Lovian and it should be! Jamal Hustróva 17:23, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm glad to hear that enthusiasm. I'll tell George not to forget you when he'll found the soccer assoc. 17:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I will not forget too Jamal Hustróva 17:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: :) --OWTB 04:37, 19 June 2008 (UTC) LSCA We are working on our first Lovian soccer league. Would FC Hurbanova like to join? Then please join the LSCA, the Lovian sports union. George Matthews 14:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Interested in joining? Then we can finally start our soccer league. 11:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'll see if I can reach him. --OWTB 06:55, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::That'd be great, thanks. 08:05, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Have to wait. I guess he's still sleeping or doing something else (not on msn) --OWTB 08:13, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Okay, no problem. Let me know something as soon as you do 09:19, 5 July 2008 (UTC) FC Hurbanova join the league. Jamal Hustróva 17:13, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :That's great, thanks. 06:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) FC Hurbanova will soon start to play in the LSCA Major Soccer League. I am wondering whether you are going to make a logo for your club or do you want me to make one? 11:15, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :It does it on your choice. Jamal Hustróva 10:37, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for your goodness and informing me this information. Jamal Hustróva 10:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Lovia Galps Stáš sa člena? :D --OWTB 11:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Education in Hurbanova Why don't you create a page for Shkola Hurbanovny? It's that huge building east of Hurbanova on this map. --OWTB 09:29, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I do it soon. Jamal Hustróva 05:14, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Oceana News |} |} 10:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:35, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Congressman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 13:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Kde si? Mi chýbaš :( Lovia je činná opäť a treba že si tu aj :) --OuWTB 16:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Si tu teraz i mi chýbal si aj Hocičo robim kvôl' tebe. Ono si dačo že smiem robiť kvôli ti? Najprv hlasovam párny, kvôlti ti hej Jamal Hustróva 12:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh... Robiš bojovat' kvôli Hurbanoft? D'akujem za hlasovat' kvôli mne! :D --OuWTB 18:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have casted my votes now. I would like to thank thee for informing me of the elections. Jamal Hustróva 12:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. 08:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V FC Hurbanova Priatel, please see Talk:FC Hurbanova, am I allowed to do so? Bucurestean 13:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I really shame for my slow reply. I have now replyed Jamal Hustróva 14:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: You shouldn't be ashame of that at all... Bucurestean 18:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :As a citizen you are entitled to vote but please, by all means, do so today (elections close the 18th). Dr. Magnus 11:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Jamal!! Are you still alive, priatel! Cristian Latin 09:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 2''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''2 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC)